


Accidental reveal turns to so much more...

by H_1506_U



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One side reveal turns into a full 5 people reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_1506_U/pseuds/H_1506_U
Summary: When Marinette accidentally says spots on during a group assignment in front of Chloé, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. What will happen?Cute reveal, everyone is happyMy first work. I hope you enjoy!!! :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think.

It was just another day in school. Class was about to start and Marinette walked in just before they started the lesson.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Bustier" Marinette said out of breath going to her seat beside Alya

"That's alright Marinette we were just about to start the lesson...

"Okay class like I was saying you all will need to make a poster for the school wide festival we are holding on Friday to honor our local superheros Ladybug and Cat noir. You guys will be working in groups of five, and before you ask I will be choosing the groups." Your group poster must be about our superheroes." 

"What about Queen Bee. She is obviously the best one. Ladybug and Cat noir would be lost without her." Chloé said with admiration.

*Marinette rolls her eyes at her comment.*

"I'm sorry Ms. Bourgeois but you must choose between Ladybug or Cat noir to put on the poster "said Ms. Bustier

"Ugh that is ridiculous utterly ridiculous" Says Chloé.

Chloé you wouldn't even have the miraculous if it wasn't for Cat noir and Ladybug. Stop thinking so highly of yourself. Said Alya

"Wooo, Yeah tell her off babe." Said Nino

Class settle down.. I have explained you the assignment now it is time to make the groups. 

Group number one will be: Mylene, Ivan, Kim, Max, and Lila. 

"But Ms. Bustier I would work much better with Adrien" said Lila

"I'm sorry Ms. Rossi but you must stick with your group" Says Ms. Bustier

But...

No buts. Now the second group will be: Adrien, Nino, Alya...

"Oh please be me, I really wanna work with Adrien" Marinette thought with her fingers crossed.

...Marinette, and Chloé, that will be our second group 

What?!?! Chloé... Well at least I'm with Adrien..

"Good news Adrikins now you aren't stuck with all losers you have me at least" Says Chloé excitedly 

"They aren't losers Chloé be nicer to them" Adrien says annoyed with Chloé's behavior

"...Now that we have everyone into groups. You need to all find a separate place to work away from other groups because we don't want anyone copying each other's work. Can everyone please take some poster paper from the front, some markers, pencils, and any other supplies you will need. Then find a place with your group. 

"I can get my supplies if you guys like?" said Marinette

"Thanks Marinette that would be great" Said Adrien with a warm smile that made Marinette turn beet red

"N-no problem A-Adrien" Marinette said Shyly. 

"We can work at my daddy's 5 star hotel. You guys know the expensive one and the best in Paris" Said Chloé with a cocky smile

"Thanks Chloé" said Adrien lets get going then guys.

Everyone followed Chloé to the hotel

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived they were greeted by the hotel staff and taken up to Chloé's room where they would work on the poster. 

"This is the place where I first opened up the miraculous box and met pollen" Chloé said proudly.

"That's cool Chloé now lets start on the poster" Said Adrien 

"Let's first decide on which hero we are going to make the poster of Ladybug or Cat noir" 

"I think we should do Ladybug she is so brave and nice to everyone and way cooler" Said Adrien day dreaming about Ladybug

"Ladybug isn't that cool how about Cat noir he is much cooler he has better weapons and power. He can destroy anything with his cataclysm while ladybug can just summon an object. Cat noir is so much better we should do Cat noir" Said Marinette as a blush appeared on Adrien's face

"I didn't know you were a fan of Cat noir, Marinette" 

"Yeah Cat noir is really cool and sometimes his puns can be funny too just don't tell him that" Said Marinette with a laugh this made Adrien blush again

"What do you guy think who should we do it on"

"Ladybug, I know a lot about her cause of the ladyblog" Said Alya

"Cat noir" said Nino

"He is so cool and nice"

"I guess its up to Chloé. What do you think Chloé?" said Marinette

"Well I would have said Queen Bee because she is soo much better than both of them but I will go with Ladybug." 

"Okay lets do Ladybug" said Adrien 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were about Midway done the project and were analyzing their work

"How about that, Does that look like Ladybug?" asked Alya while examining the poster

"hmm..How about putting more spots on" 

Just as Marinette said that, she realized what she had said, but it was too late. Tikki got sucked into Marinette's earrings and transformed her into Ladybug. 

How was she going to explain this.. Ugh stupid Marinette. though Marinette as she cursed at herself. 

"My Lady?!?!" Said Adrien in Shock

"You were Ladybug this whole time" 

"My awesome brave love of my life was in behind me in class this whole time. Why didn't I see it before of course it would be her. I am so stupied" thought Adrien. 

"Now we can be together but she still like someone else" Adrien realized 

Marinette covered her head in embrassment she had just revealed herself to her friends well I don't know if Chloé would be considered a friend

"Yes I am Ladybug, I can't really talk myself out of this one. Guys you have to promise me you won't tell anyone I didn't mean to do this. Wait..Adrien did you just say..My Lady.. Omg, Cat noir" 

"Uh hi?" Said Adrien awkwardly

"About time" said Plagg, Now I don't need to always stay in your jacket. You humans smell.

"I guess this is better I only revealed myself to my team." said Ladybug 

"wait team" said Adrien 

"Yeah, Alya also known as Rena Rouge, Nino as in Carapace, and everyone knows Chloé as queen bee." 

"Woah, loser Marinette dupain cheng was ladybug, I guess that makes you less of a loser but you still are one"

"And my Adrikins was Cat noir,?!?!?!, Uh I didn't mean anything mean I said to you Adrikins."

*Marinette rolled her eyes*

"I can't believe my bestie was Ladybug you owe me a interview and you too Mr. Noir I didn't forget about you" Said Alya hugging Marinette and Adrien

"Of course Alya" Said Adrien

"Hey..Marinette or...uh Ladybug.. Can I talk to you tonight during patrol?" Said Adrien anxiously 

"Uh..Yeah sure kitty" Said Marinette

Oh my gosh, I have been turning down Adrien for Adrien?!?!? How stupid can I be. Now that she looked at him more closely she could see the resemblance between them. How could she be so stupid.

"You might wanna de-transform before anyone walks in" said Adrien.

"Right.., Tikki spot off" said Marinette 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


	2. That night at Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is nervous about patrol, she didn't want to go. What will happen when they talk to each other, will this make their friendship awkward, or maybe they become more than "just friends".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It took a while to come out with this chapter, I got caught up with school. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments. Here is The Patrol...

Marinette had just come home from school and was now panicking about meeting Adrien on patrol today. 

"Calm down Marinette, you'll be fine," said Tikki trying to encourage Marinette. 

"But Tikki, I have been rejecting Cat noir all this time, how am I going to face him today without getting all clumsy and tripping over my own words" Marinette said panicked

"Marinette, he is still your dorky partner and he's had a crush on Ladybug for so long. I thought you would be happy now that you know that you two like each other."

"Tikki, he doesn't like me, he likes ladybug. That's not me, I'm not confident and brave. I'm a klutz and make a fool of myself."

"Marinette you are Ladybug, both sides of you are nice, caring, and you help others in and out of the costume. What about you, didn't you fall for only Adrien not Cat noir?"

"I love Cat noir too, it's just my feelings for Adrien are much stronger, and I hate to admit this but I kinda did have feelings for Cat noir. I always felt guilty about it. How can I like two different people at the same time? At least now I know they are the same. But he didn't fall for me." Marinette said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I think Adrien loves both sides of you Marinette just like I do," Tikki says as she gives a hug onto Marinette's cheek.

"Thanks, Tikki, but he's probably disappointed that I'm ladybug, I am just the baker's daughter. While he is a model, his dad is the king of fashion, he has such a tight schedule, he still manages to be top in all of his classes, he makes time to talk to his friends, and be Cat noir, He’s amazing and I’m just.." 

"Marinette did you start your homework," Marinette's mother says as she enters Marinette's room

"Hide Tikki" 

"Mom, I'm starting it right now." 

"Okay Marinette make sure to do it, I don't want you staying up so late anymore," she says as she leaves Marinette's room

"You're mom's right Marinette, you should at least start before you need to go on patrol." Says Tikki

"You're right Tikki, and please stop reminding me of patrol." Says Marinette

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette had just finished her homework and she had a few minutes left before she had to get to patrol.

Marinette nervously bit her lip 

“Marinette, don’t worry.” Said Tikki 

“I’m sorry Tikki, it’s just..” Marinette let out a deep breath 

“You better get going Marinette, it's almost time.”

“Right Tikki spots on” Said Marinette 

She leaped off the buildings and made her way to the Eiffel tower, where they agreed to meet.

Adrien spotted her leaping off the buildings and making her way towards him

“How could I not think that Ladybug was Marinette, They both are nice, selfless, and caring plus they both look so much alike. I’m so stupid to think that anyone as cool as Ladybug couldn’t be Marinette” Thought Adrien

“She was behind me in class this whole time. The love of my life was behind me this whole time. The girl that I have confessed to many times has been by me this whole time. But she still loves another boy.” Adrien thought with a hint of sadness in his eyes

“Hi, A-Adrien or Cat noir.” Said Marinette staring at the city avoiding eye contact. 

“Hi M-Marinette,” Said Adrien equally as nervous

“So...Your ladybug, huh.” Adrien said looking at her

“Yeah,....and your Cat noir ” This time Marinette looked into Adrien’s eyes

“Uh...Yeah” Said Adrien still looking deep into her ocean blue eyes that mesmerize him 

They stood like that for a few minutes, no one saying a single word. 

“Are you disappointed?” They both said in unison. Looking into each other’s eyes in shock at what the other said.

“No, why would I ever be disappointed, I am so happy that it was you Marinette. I’m embarrassed that I couldn't figure it out sooner. Both sides of you are amazing.” Said Adrien as a blush appeared on a flustered Marinette. 

“Are you disappointed that I’m Cat Noir?” Said Adrien looking down at their feet

Marinette stepped towards him and lifted his chin up so he could face her

“When I found out that you were Adrien, I was so happy and embarrassed at the same time. You are so kind and selfless, how could you not be Cat noir. You have such a tight schedule but you always make time to save Paris and help your friends. I can’t believe I didn’t figure out that you were Cat noir” Said Marinette as she looked deep into Adrien’s eyes

“I am so happy that you are not disappointed. But why are you embarrassed that I’m Cat Noir.” Adrien said scratching his neck

“...I guess I should tell you, the thing is that you know how I couldn’t return your feelings for me.” Said Marinette shyly 

“...Yeah, the other lucky guy that stole your heart.” Said Adrien with a sad expression

“Well, that guy was you, I have been in love with you Adrien ever since you gave me your umbrella that day. I couldn’t return your feelings as Cat noir because I thought that I couldn’t love two people at once and I only loved Adrien. So...I kept rejecting you for you.” Said Marinette as a blush appeared on her face and she looked down at their shoes. 

Adrien lifted up Marinette’s face. So she was facing him. She parted her lips staring deep into his eyes. He tilted his head down and kissed her. It was only meant to be a soft, gentle kiss, but as soon as their lips came together Ladybug felt like electricity ran through her. She tilted her head slightly to the side and Chat took that as a cue to deepen the kiss. One of his hands found its way to her back pulling her closer, the other buried into her hair as their lips moved in sync with each other. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to steady herself against her knees collapsing under her. It was passion, it was fire, and all around them, time stood still. 

It was like that for a while before they both left each other’s lips for some air. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“So...Marinette do you want to maybe..be my girlfriend.” Said Adrien as his face became red as Ladybug’s suit. 

“Really, Yes! Yes! For sure Yes!!” Said Marinette with excitement and happiness in her eyes

Adrien pulled her towards him in a swift of a motion and their lips met in the middle once again in a soft and gentle but passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. This took me some time to write because I couldn't find any free time. I love reading comments and feedback so please write down some if you would like. I'll come out with another chapter sometime in the next few weeks or maybe even sooner if I get time. Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys hope you enjoyed it! I made a Tik Tok account on miraculous ladybug @ladynoir6000 where I make edits. It would mean a lot and make my day if you guys could go check them out they took really long to make and maybe leave a like and follow


End file.
